91101
by codedriver
Summary: The JAG staff lives through 9-11-01. Read summary and spoilers for more info on the story


9-11-01  
  
WARNING/DISCLAIMER…. This story is over the events that happened on September 11th 2001. I want to say that I mean no disrespect to anyone who lost friends, family or to those who lost their lives that day. I just wanted to warn the reader ahead of time so that you have a choice of going on to your next email or reading this story. There is some angst as the JAG crew deals with the events.  
  
Title: 9-11-01  
  
Author: TC Amlin  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this and the events that happened that day are still be dealt with by many, CBS owns JAG and has all control over its characters and the time line used is one that can be found on the CBS News web site.  
  
AGAIN this story deals with the events of the World Trade Center and the Pentagon.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Classification: Angst, drama… Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, AJ/Sydney  
  
Spoilers: Besides the events covered, this FF is a continuation of a FF Series At Home with the Rabb's that I started with the Summer 2000 Olympics. Harm and Mac got married shortly after the Olympics and have a baby now; baby Sarah is doing fine and Sydney lives with AJ. Harm, Mac, Bud, Harriet, Clay, AJ and Sydney are all friends in this so sometimes where rank would normally be used in most FF's here it is dropped in friendship.  
  
The Series is called At Home With the Rabb's and can be found at my web site is www.geocities.com/code_driver/TCHP.htm  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A SIDE BAR  
  
This is fan fiction is written to honor all of those that lost their lives that fateful day in September 2001. Being a paramedic and rescue worker my heart is still heavy over the lose of my fellow brother and sisters who gave their lives that day in trying to save the many employee's who were working that day.  
  
I would like to add this comment on why so many firemen died trying to save the tower. My medical director was on one of the SAR teams that went up to NYC to help, in our monthly run reviews he gave all of us a first hand account of what he saw and learned in one week. He told us that after the WTC bombing in 93 that the fire department knew that if any fire ever got hot enough that the structures could come down, so that means that those firemen who ran into the building or got caught standing in front of them knew that it was a race against death to reach where the plane hit. He also told us that many of the firemen lost in the collapse are being found with their rescue gear still in their hands or nearby depending on how intact the body is being found. Everyone one of those firemen knew that they could die as they raced to the top and gave their life willingly. They died doing a job they loved, they died trying to save lives, and they paid the ultimate sacrifice trying to stop what cowards started.  
  
SO the next time you see your local Fire Department or EMS guys and gals out doing their jobs or just out and about in your community, go and tell them that you appreciate the job that they are doing and give them a hug if they will let you. Let them know that someone loves them because when everyone else is running out of hell EMS, Police and Firefighters are running into it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
9-11-01  
  
0730 EST  
  
Rabb Residence  
  
Mac entered the kitchen towel drying her hair, "Morning sailor. What has you up so early after getting home so late?"  
  
Harm leaned over to kiss her as she stopped beside him on her way to the table, where Trey 'RABBit' Rabb was perched in his carrier watching his daddy fix breakfast. "I am still investigating some stuff at the Pentagon on that new case AJ handed me last week. It is driving me crazy with the inconsistencies that we have found so far so AJ has Harriet joining me in interviews this morning at Captain Blake's office at the Pentagon."  
  
Mac gave him a questioning look as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "Why is Harriet joining you, I would have assumed that he would sent Bud with you."  
  
"Well, it seems that for at least one more week we are a lawyer short and Bud is busy with his own cases. I also asked for Harriet since she is good at looking into facts and she has great ears."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Harm chuckled, "If anyone can get into a grape vine chat then it is Harriet Simms Roberts. I figure that she can get linked up and find out things that only a Lt. J.G. can when a full commander can't."  
  
"Sneaky Harm, sneaky. And as for JAG being a lawyer short I talked with AJ yesterday, he is going to let me come in a few days this week and start getting back into the swing of things."  
  
"When did you discuss this?" He asked as he set breakfast on the table.  
  
"Yesterday and I was going to tell you but since you didn't get home till after ten last night I decided to wait till this morning to tell you. It is only going to be for an hour or two and I can take Trey with me."  
  
Harm looked at her for a moment as he ate his breakfast and thought over how much Mac was beginning to go stir crazy with staying home all day while he was back at work. "So I guess you are ready to get back to work then huh?"  
  
Nodding her head, "Yes and no. Part of me wishes that I could stay home all day with Trey but the other part of me, the marine lawyer is tired of sitting on her six and letting it spread."  
  
"Hey now, I like your six, spreading or not."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
Laughing, "I know Mac, I know you are ready and the office needs you back and I think that coming a few days this week will help when you have to leave Trey at the day care center."  
  
"I am just glad that they set one up in the building so we can visit him when ever."  
  
"Harriet and Bud started using it a couple of weeks ago. Harriet likes the workers and is trying to set up Greg that works there with Carolyn."  
  
"Great. I am just glad that they don't harp on us as much anymore. But Trey will stay with momma today won't you big boy." She said playing with the infant's foot getting a grin from the baby.  
  
800 EST  
  
"Mac I'm out of here. Harriet is supposed to meet me there around 830 or so."  
  
"Okay," came the reply as Mac came into the den dressed in her Marine uniform.  
  
"Looking good Dear."  
  
"I'm just happy to fit back into it. I was afraid that I would have to wear one of my early maternity skirts."  
  
"I got Trey dressed for you."  
  
"What did you put him in?"  
  
Harm smiled as he looked over to crib that Mac walked over to, to find her son dressed in baby Khakis and black socks. "Oh Harm, how cute. And just where did you find these?"  
  
"Grandma made them for me, she even sewed on the little wings and mini oak clusters too. She is making him some cammies for Halloween since she figured correctly that someone would give us several sailor suits."  
  
"I love you, Harm."  
  
"I love you, too, and if I am going to stay loved by our CO I better get out of here." Harm leaned over to kiss Trey and then pulled Mac into his arms. "See you tonight."  
  
Same Time  
  
Roberts Residence  
  
"Are you sure Bud that you can handle AJ and the baby this morning?"  
  
"I'm not inept Harriet. I think that I can handle our two kids by myself every now and then."  
  
Harriet caught his perturbed tone, "I'm sorry Bud, I am just in full mommy mode this morning for some reason."  
  
"I'm sorry too." He tried to shrug off her questioning his parenting skills, "It's just that I am kind of jealous that you are getting to work with Harm and I am stuck in the office covering paperwork. I know its stupid and it is usually me out there in the field but,"  
  
"But nothing Bud, you miss being assigned to work with Mac and Harm since you have started getting your own cases. And you are jealous." She said with a smile, "And I am running late. See you later at the office."  
  
"Later, I love you Harriet."  
  
Harriet turned around quickly and hugged Bud tightly. Then a quick kiss for him and then the two kids and out the door she went.  
  
845 EST  
  
Railway Station  
  
Harriet waved to Harm as they met up at a local railway station instead of trying to both drive in and find a place to park.  
  
Harm handed Harriet some files as he found them a place to sit and wait for the next train.  
  
855 EST  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Mac exited the elevators with AJ as they headed towards the office discussing some things he wanted her to get caught up on and handle quickly and found the staff staring at the TV that was starting showing coverage of the first plane crash into the north Tower.  
  
"Gunny what the hell is going on?"  
  
"It would seem, Sir, that an airplane crashed into the side of one of the World Trade center towers. It isn't sure what kind yet and the news just started carrying coverage of it."  
  
"Well as soon as the news settles down make sure everyone gets back to work."  
  
"Aye, Sir. It's good to see you back, Ma'am."  
  
"Thanks Gunny. I have missed the office." She said as she followed AJ to his office.  
  
Mac had just set Trey down beside her when AJ took a phone call from the Sec Nav. "Yes sir, I saw the news as I came in… I am was just about to turn on the TV… yes sir I will sir."  
  
Hanging up the phone, "They think that it was a commercial air liner that…," was all he got out as they heard a scream come from the bullpen.  
  
"What the hell?" AJ asked as he stormed back into the bullpen.  
  
"Sir another plane hit the other tower, it looked like an United Airlines plane sir." Tiner rushed out as AJ came to stand beside him, Mac right behind them both.  
  
Everyone stood staring at the TV as the volume was upped enough for all to here,  
  
From the TV set, Brian Deplama, "It has just been confirmed that it was a commercial air liner that has just hit the south tower and officials are now saying that it was also a commercial jet that hit the north tower. Right now there are hundreds of rescue personnel trying evacuate the towers and nearby buildings. There are people running everyone where trying to escape. Oh my God, there are people jumping from the top floors of the towers…  
  
Mac turned from the TV's back to the Admirals office in a shocked state to get Trey. She couldn't believe that two planes could have flown on their own like that and the people on the planes.  
  
"You okay Mac?"  
  
"Yes Sir, I think so." She answered as hormonal tears started down her face as she picked up Trey and began to pace the room with him.  
  
"Tiner! Gunny!"  
  
"Yes sir." The harried young man answered as he came in running followed by Gunny who was in full stoic marine mode.  
  
"I want to know where everyone who is out on investigation are and when they are do back. Also I want to know if anyone here has family in New York City that might be working in the downtown area."  
  
An aye sir and yes were mumbled as the two men hurried off to do their jobs as AJ sat down to call Sydney.  
  
915 EST  
  
The Pentagon  
  
After an extended wait at the rail station that headed into DC, Harm and Harriet finally got off at the Pentagon. They then headed to towards the elevators discussing the case and things that Harm needed for her to see if she could find out.  
  
The two of them walked on and carried on like everyone else reporting for duty that day as they went on blissfully unaware of what was coming.  
  
920 EST  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Mac was getting frustrated that Harm wasn't answering his cell phone and knew that Bud wasn't have much luck either in getting a hold of Harriet.  
  
She sat there rocking Trey as she pondered what was going to happen next. She also thought of all of the people who were trying to escape the fire and terror of the events happening in the World Trade Towers.  
  
AJ finally sent Sydney an email asking how she was doing and that unless anything else happened he would be a JAG for the rest of the day.  
  
AJ called it a day since he knew that nothing would get done with what was going on. But everyone knew that it would be double hustle in the morning.  
  
930 EST  
  
The Pentagon  
  
Harriet found herself glued to a TV in one of the break areas in section D, just around the corner from section E. She caught Harm heading over to join her  
  
"Where you able to get a hold of JAG sir?"  
  
"No, the phones are busy everywhere and the cell phone service seems to be over loaded. And I am sure that the Admiral has things locked down good over there."  
  
"What about Mac?"  
  
"Mac should be at the office, she went in today to get a start on what's been going on. She took Harm with her."  
  
"So are you calling him Harm or Trey now?"  
  
"Depends, I call him Trey, Rabbit or Harm, Mac sticks pretty much with Trey. Even though she is the one who finally decided on the final name. Come on Lt., lets get this interview over so we can get back to JAG and see what is happening there."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
After a brief walk, Harm and Harriet found the office they were looking for, "Excuse us Petty Officer, is Captain Blake in?"  
  
"Sir, you just missed him. He headed around to see his brother who is a Captain in the army. His office is in the E wing, a few floors up." The Petty Officer wrote down the number. "Here it is sir, and sir, the President just gave a speech on what happened in New York. That is why the Captain went upstairs, better TV reception."  
  
Harm nodded, "Thank you. Just tell the Captain that we will just come back by later." Taking the lead out to the hallway, "Why don't we find a TV and see what the latest is and then head back to the office. I don't really see anyone getting any work done today."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me sir." Harriet said looking up to see the clock on the wall showed 938 EST. "The one you found me at is just around the corner."  
  
"Lead the way Lieutenant."  
  
944 EST  
  
Mac was settled in a chair in the Admirals office with Bud and Carolyn joining her and AJ in front of the TV.  
  
"I guess we will be heading back into a war with the Middle East then. The president is ready to kick some ones six." Bud commented on the speech as the Admiral's phone rang.  
  
"Chedwiggen… what… how…what side…yes sir…anything we can do…I will pass it on…yes sir." AJ hung up the phone and stood up to look out the window. "Another plane has crashed, it crashed into the Pentagon, the e wing was hit. I have been ordered to send everyone home and to make sure that unless needed to not wear anything that places you with the military. Gunny secure the building and get the gate to deny entry to anyone not on staff here."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Mac was quiet as she looked over to Bud who was thinking the same thing, where was Harm and Harriet. Bud found his voice first, "Sir, do you know where Captain Blake's office was in the pentagon?"  
  
AJ turned around quickly, "Damn, I forgot about sending them there."  
  
"His office near the e wing. Harm mentioned something about a hike when he was dressing Trey this morning."  
  
AJ could only look from Bud to Mac, they all knew that the chance of them actually being there could have happened. He also knew that Mac had tried several times to call Harm's cell phone without luck. Sending the two of them home was the hardest thing he ever had to do but he was ordered to send everyone home before the rest became targets.  
  
"Bud, gather your children and go home, Harriet will head there first or she will go to Mac and Harm's, either way she can call you or find you that way. Mac, the same for you. Take your son home."  
  
Mac exploded, "And what? Wait?"  
  
AJ bit his lip and looked skyward, "Yes Mac, wait. There is nothing more we can do here and I don't want to see anyone get hurt here if there are any more attacks. They are shutting down anything heading into DC by air or ground. In fact the have scrambled jets from Andrews to shoot any more planes that are off course and the FAA will be grounding all planes in the air."  
  
"Oh my, look sir, the pentagon." Carolyn said as the first shots of the crash scene came on TV.  
  
All eyes were glued to the set trying to catch a glimpse of the tragedy unfolding as the newscast jumped back to New York City, "… Tower Two of the world Trade Center has just collapsed, there are people running everywhere trying to evade the dust cloud as the building comes down on itself." The running newsperson said as the cloud over took them.  
  
Gunny stood quite for a moment before interrupting, "Sir everyone is heading out and the building should be clear in about ten minutes."  
  
"Lets get out of here. Make sure that the guards know that no one is allowed back in without my permission. Gunny, I want you to make sure that the Lt here makes it home okay and I will see to the Colonel here. Everyone else is to follow emergency protocol and be ready for what ever may happen in the next few days because by God the United States is not going to let this day go unanswered." AJ shut off the TV and gathered his cover and the Trey's carrier as the group headed out of the darkened building.  
  
1030 EST  
  
Mac drove carefully along the road as she looked back every now and then to see AJ's SUV behind her. She wished that she could sleep blissfully unaware as her son was doing in the back seat, all safe and sound in his car seat. Secure. Security was the one thing that the USA would never totally have again.  
  
Mac was listening to a local radio station that was broadcasting CBS on its airways, they were now going over in detail how the other tower, tower one of the Trade center had just collapsed. The news people were speculating on death totals and then came their reports on the pentagon. There was massive evacuation going on there and that everyone not in the rescue effort was being sent home. Would home ever mean the same Mac asked herself as she pulled into her drive way.  
  
1035 EST  
  
Bud waved to Gunny as he set AJ down to go and play with his toys and carried the Baby's car seat to where he could watch her and the TV at the same time.  
  
He thought over his brief anger at Harriet this morning, as they got ready for work and how he responded to her questions. She only wanted to help and make sure he was going to be okay for the day. Now, he only prayed that one day didn't turn into forever.  
  
1120 EST  
  
Railway station down from the pentagon  
  
Harm leaned back against the seat of the Vette as Harriet wiped the silent tears that streaked her face. They had had to walk the four miles back to the rail station where they left their cars Harm reached over and took Harriet's hand in his. "You going to be okay?"  
  
Sniffling, "Yes sir."  
  
"Enough with rank, we are okay and we are going home to our families. Something a lot of people aren't getting the chance to do ever again."  
  
"Do you think that the Admiral sent everyone home?"  
  
"I heard one of the Generals' say that they were shutting down every government building and closing bases to delta status." Harm stopped as they both watched the F-14 zoom across the sky. "So I am sure that the Admiral sent everyone home. Tomorrow we will come and get your car I am sure that it will be safe till then. Is there anything you need from it before we leave?"  
  
"No, after we had some stuff stolen while on vacation we pretty much keep personal stuff cleared out of the cars."  
  
"Okay then. I'll drop you off and then head on home myself."  
  
They drove in silence as they listened to the radio and the events that were transpiring as they drove across town. Harriet jumped as Harm grabbed his cell phone and started to dial a number.  
  
"Who are you calling Harm?"  
  
"The DC numbers are busy but I wonder if the long distance numbers are." He said as he got the ringing sound in his ear.  
  
"Hello." Came the voice across the US.  
  
"Mom, its me Harm."  
  
"Oh Harm, are you okay? We have been worried sick since this all started."  
  
She was about to go on when he stopped her, "Mom, please call Mac and let her know that I am okay. The cell phone service here won't let me make a local call. Please let her know that as soon as I drop Harriet off that I will be home."  
  
"Okay Harm, where were you?"  
  
"I was at the Pentagon, Mom. Please call Mac and as soon as I get home I will call you back. And please have Mac call Bud."  
  
"I will, darling and I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Mom." He said as they disconnected.  
  
Harm saw the tears start again as they continued on, "I was just thinking about how much I can't wait to hear those words myself."  
  
"Just a few more minutes."  
  
Same time  
  
Rabb Residence  
  
Mac sat down the phone and let the tears fall.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"That was Mom. Harm was able to call her from his cell, seems long distance is working. He is about to drop Harriet off and then he is heading home."  
  
AJ let out a huge sigh as he grabbed the phone to call Bud. A few words were exchanged in relief and then I will call you later's traded and the phone hung back up.  
  
"What a day, Sir."  
  
"Yes, Mac, what a day. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"After that phone call, I will be."  
  
AJ was about to say something else when Trey let them know it was lunchtime, "at least some things haven't changed today."  
  
Mac managed the first smile since the terror on the US started.  
  
1145 EST  
  
Roberts Residence  
  
Harm walked Harriet up to make sure that everything was okay, that fear was gone the minute she walked through the door and was engulfed by Bud as he pulled her close.  
  
"Unca Harm, unca Harm." AJ said running up to the adults. Harm picked him up and hugged him close.  
  
"How are you squirt?"  
  
"Okay, why is Mommy crwying?"  
  
"Mommy is just happy AJ, come here." She said as she pulled away from Bud to take her son.  
  
"Thanks Harm, I was never so happy than to hear from the Admiral that you and Harriet were on your way home." And then answered his questioning look, "He was staying with Mac till we found out word on you. He didn't want her to be alone and knew that I wanted to wait here for Harriet."  
  
"Well, then, I need to get home. Call you later."  
  
"Bye Harm."  
  
1210 EST  
  
Rabb Residence  
  
Harm saw that the AJ's SUV parked along the street as he pulled into the driveway. He parked the car and took a deep breath while he stared at his home. He knew that it was a privilege he almost never had again because of a decision to reschedule the interview with Blake. The 'if only's' were nearly killing him as he thought of the others in that section of the Pentagon and the thousands that were more than likely dead in New York.  
  
He got out and was met on the sidewalk by Mac as she nearly threw herself into his arms. He pulled her close and both were nearly strangling each other as they held onto each other for dear life. Several I love you's were exchanged as he held on tight and carried her back inside.  
  
"I'm sorry Harm, I know this isn't like me." She started to say as Harm silenced her with a finger.  
  
"Its okay Honey, its okay. You have a right to be like this." He said as he pulled her back into his arms. He reached out with one as AJ joined them, "Thank you."  
  
"Harm, you two are like family to me, just like Bud and Harriet. I am just glad that you are okay."  
  
The lifeless chortle that Harm let out caused Mac to pull back enough to look into his eye, He answered them, "It is only because Blake decided to go and watch the news in his brothers office and I told Harriet that we could come back. Blake's brothers office was in the wing that was hit."  
  
Nothing was said at this revelation. "Well then Harm, as soon as we get back to work this week, just set this case aside then. Until the pieces are picked up there won't be any need to keep on this case. I would like to have you and the other senior staff on Thursday morning in my office. We need to go through our files to make sure everyone is up to date on security measures and who needs to update clearances."  
  
"We'll be there. All three of us." Not wanting to be separated from Mac or Trey.  
  
"Understood. I need to get home and see if Sydney has tried call me there and wait for orders." He looked at the couple in front of him for a moment and sighed a breath that he had been holding since 945 that morning. His people were safe for the moment. That was all that mattered for the time being.  
  
"I'll see you out."  
  
Mac let Harm go, gave AJ a hug and retreated to the den to watch the continuing news reports.  
  
Outside  
  
AJ jumped into his SUV and took off. Wanting to get home and relax with Sydney. It was then that he realized that he never even once thought to call his daughter. He knew that she would be worried sick once she became aware of what was going on.  
  
Pulling over at a quick stop he pulled out his cell phone and dialed italy, he would deal with the Sec Nav later over the bill but right now he just wanted to hear his daughters voice.  
  
Rabb Residence  
  
Same time  
  
After taking a quick shower, Harm returned to the den in a pair of grey shorts and a red t-shirt.  
  
"Are you going to be okay Mac?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Everything on top of hormones is what's wrong with me today. I don't know what else to blame it on."  
  
"Mac, you are a woman, a mother and a wife. You are a person who wondered if she would ever see her husband again and have to raise our son alone. You might be a marine any other day but today you are a woman afraid. There isn't anything wrong with that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harm put an arm around her as they crossed the room to pick up Trey. Harm held his son close as Mac then pulled them all to the couch to sit nearly as one person to continue to watch the news.  
  
Just like the rest of the JAG staff, they sat there hour after hour that day and watched as facts and fiction came across the desks of the major networks. They watched time and time again the different shots of the planes hitting the towers, the crater left in the ground of a plane that didn't make it's target thanks to a band of passengers, heroes that decided they were going to die in a fight, and the scenes of the burning wreckage that was the E-wing of the pentagon. The only breaks were for food and phone calls from family and friends as they reached out to let each other know that they were okay.  
  
The next day they all joined the world in starting the healing and from there like the rest of the United States they started to live again so that the world could see that this Nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all would not parish from this earth.  
  
GOD BLESS AMERICA 


End file.
